House Darkwood
House Darkwood is a large Vandal house located in the western area of the Kingdom Of Lucerne within the town of Watenburrg where they rule over the province of Northern Darkhaven. House Darkwood was taken over by House Ordos during the conquests that took place following the Driving Tide, and thus they have been a loyal vassal for generations, and to maintain their closeness to House Ordos they maintain an estate inside Marburg where a member of the house will always be. House Darkwood sigil is a paw mark of a Dragon, and this has to do with their devotion to Draganoph and how this has defined much of their houses movements. House Darkwood has no known motto but they are often branded with a tatoo similar to the one on their sigil and for this reason many call them the tatood ones. House Darkwood moved to the Valley of Lucerne and originally found themselves in the region of Lannistane, but they left there when House Lannister begin to control it with an iron first. Moving west they kept going past Forks and settled in the region they came to call Watenburrg. Expanding the village over the years they abrubtly lost their independance when the large force of House Ordos entered the village and annexxed them in a bloodless conquest. A member of the House Ordos vassal they would continue their control over Watenburrg where they would expand their holdings all around their village. Kieth Darkwood would travel to Hillsbrad on the command of Glenn Greymane and during the meeting there on the direction of western Lucerne he would be turned to the side of William Lovie III. commiting the forces of House Darkwood to the cause of the young prince something that Jamie Darkwood would be extremely happy about. History Early History House Darkwood moved to the Valley of Lucerne and originally found themselves in the region of Lannistane, but they left there when House Lannister begin to control it with an iron first. Moving west they kept going past Forks and settled in the region they came to call Watenburrg. Expanding the village over the years they abrubtly lost their independance when the large force of House Ordos entered the village and annexxed them in a bloodless conquest. A member of the House Ordos vassal they would continue their control over Watenburrg where they would expand their holdings all around their village. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members * † Lugan Darkwood. Died during the Battle of Lyons ** † Lillia Darkwood. Died of sickness *** † Vellia Darkwood (Vellia Darkmore). Died during Childbirth. See House Darkmore Branch ***Kieth Darkwood ****Taylor Darkwood *****Jamie Darkwood ******Mellany Darkwood *******Michael Darkwood *******Tylin Darkwood *******Mylin Darkwood ***** † Selma Darkwood. Died very young *****Kyle Darkwood **** † Fliva Brent. Died during the birth of Valia Darkwood *****Valia Darkwood ***Derek Darkwood **** † Wiella Darkwood. Died of sickness *****Derek Darkwood II. ******Daelys Greentail *******Harrel Darkwood *******Della Darkwood *****Ema Darkwood ******Gunthor Duntower House Darkmore Branch * † Vellia Darkwood. Died during childbirth ** † Elron Darkmore. Killed during the Battle of Lyons *** † Harbert Darkmore. Killed during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax **** † Tysha Darkmore. Died of sickness *****Amantha Darkmore ******Waymar Flowers *******Elron Darkmore II. *******Jalna Darkmore *******Alice Darkmore *****Roslin Darkmore ******Jon Lowport II. *******Fredrik Lowport *******Tysha Lowport ***Leana Darkmore Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Vassal house of House Ordos